


Game Night

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: OT3 Hours Open [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, everyone shares a single braincell, seungwoo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: The kids want to come over for a game night, but no one knows that Seungyoun + Wooseok also includes a Han Seungwoo and thinks he’s just their roommate.The question is, can they keep their relationship a secret from all eight of them?





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was tired of trying to choose from these three ships because they’re all amazing, so I wanted to see what it would be like to write a one shot for this OT3 pairing. If I write more (and if yall seem to enjoy them), I’ll gather them up into a series!
> 
> This was actually SO much fun that I enjoyed every second of writing it :3 I hope you like it!!!!

How the three of them ended up together was a mystery even to themselves, but it wasn’t like it was something they ever had to address. It felt normal and natural for them, but one day all of that went to Hell the moment their friend Hangyul suggested that the group hang out together again.

“It’s been forever since we all did something,” he had said in the eleven member group chat, not even giving the three hosts in question a chance to get out of it. Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok lived in a house and not an apartment or with their parents, so it was the only space where the full group could hang out and stretch their long spidery legs all over the furniture. “What about a game night?”

A game night was a long standing tradition ever since the kids were kids, and the grown half had to find ways to entertain everyone in a way that was safe and legal. It usually happened during the summer when everyone was on break from school and university, but now that several were working or preparing for their exams, they rarely saw each other except online.

The three hosts were on the couch when Seungyoun’s phone buzzed with the message alert, and it sent them into a panic. The problem was, the other eight didn’t know that two had become three. When Seungyoun and Wooseok started dating, it had caused a weird shift in the group’s dynamics where Seungwoo was still the always caring and responsible leader but the other two oldest had become  _ grownups.  _ Things eventually settled down after a lot of teasing especially from Hangyul, Eunsang, and Dohyon who found it especially hilarious, but they weren’t ready to tell anyone that not long after, Seungwoo had become a very important part of the relationship. He was the one who wanted to keep it a secret because he knew how much the whole group trusted him. Even if it had been an  _ adjustment,  _ no one was at all surprised when Seungyoun and Wooseok changed their relationship status at 3:00 in the morning when they thought no one would notice. Seungwoo could still remember the first time he saw his “roommates” kissing, pinned against the refrigerator like two lovestruck teenagers, and he realized he loved them both.

So they had to come up with a solution to keep their secret from the others.

Seungyoun and Wooseok would continue as normal while Seungwoo pretended to be their supportive best friend and roommate. Nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing.

They still kept three bedrooms because everyone needed their privacy sometimes. No one wanted to get wedged between his two boyfriends when he was in a bad mood or sick, and it helped keep the illusion up. It also gave the three a clear sense of identity. Seungyoun’s room was like a cafe with intricate lighting and posters that made you want to listen to soft music and think too much, Wooseok’s was pretty and refined and suited him like his well-fitted Valentino sweater, and Seungwoo’s was like a place of healing, warm and fragrant like him (as described by his two affectionate boyfriends; he would never have said so about himself). At least the rooms all started that way. After a while, they became a place for storage and hiding duplicate furniture they didn’t want to throw out and face the wrath of their supportive parents for. The first step was to make the rooms look properly lived in again like the three of them didn’t spend most of their time sleeping in Seungwoo’s. That required some strategic shifting of belongings to make the house look natural but otherwise divided. The most annoying part was trying to figure out whose clothes went where, and Wooseok’s tiny frame was deceitful because he was a thief who could not be trusted. 

Seungyoun and Seungwoo went snack shopping together, leaving Wooseok at home to look busy and bored playing Overwatch online with the kids while the responsible one and the one with the driver’s license took care of the rest. Perfectly natural. This is how normal roommates prepared for get-togethers. Even if they held hands in the car the whole way there and back. 

Everything was going pretty well until everyone started to show up. The three of them were on the couch, worn out from last minute shopping and furniture shifting. Wooseok had fallen asleep on Seungwoo’s shoulder between them while Seungyoun scrolled through instagram on his phone. The doorbell rang, and Seungwoo almost jumped out of skin, rattled with nerves, startling the shit out of Wooseok who was napping so hard he forgot his own name. He kissed him quickly on the cheek as an apology and ran to the door. Totally normal roommates.

Hangyul arrived first with Dohyon, Eunsang, and Minhee, and the four hooligans immediately headed towards the kitchen for snacks without greeting anyone. Seungwoo was glad they bought extras and hid them in the cabinets so Hyeongjun, Yohan, Dongpyo, and Junho wouldn’t starve to death. He already suspected they were going to have to order enough food for an army, but at least the chips and cookies could hold off the hyenas who now included Seungyoun in their tanks who had been waiting for an unspoken permission to dive in himself as if it wasn’t actually his house. 

Wooseok was curled up on the couch, trying to wake up, and Seungwoo wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and let him go back to sleep, but he could not. Seungyoun could, but he couldn’t, but Seungyoun was stuffing his face with cheetos. At least their cover looked legit. 

He unlocked the door, and the others let themselves in when they came, starting game night.

As a warm up, they played uno which was not the best game for eleven of the world’s noisiest people. Every draw four was a declaration of war, and every reverse card made the victim shriek in horror. It was madness and probably not the best game to start out on, but video games weren’t exactly practical with such a large group. 

Another unfortunate part of having such a large group was that he was separated from the other two. It made sense for them to sit together, and it wasn’t them who actually excluded them. Hangyul and Yohan had pulled them down together between them, and Dongpyo and Junho had grabbed Seungwoo for themselves. Still, there was a light ache of loneliness that he knew was unreasonable. It was just a game night. They didn’t always have to be together. But still he stole envious glances at the both of them. First at Seungyoun for getting to annoy Wooseok who didn’t quite understand the rules and then at Wooseok who got to cheat by looking at Seungyoun’s cards and taking advantage of his clumsy, expressive hands. He wanted to play with then too. 

Dongpyo and Junho were good distractions. Dongpyo was clingy and loving, considering him a father amongst a group of misfits, and Junho liked to annoy him even though he didn’t find it annoying at all. Dongpyo was someone who didn’t care that he wasn’t the baby of the group because all he wanted was to receive a lot of love and attention, and Junho was someone who didn’t want the same kind of attention and was careful around others he didn’t know like a baby bear cub who had seen a trustworthy friend in the eldest. They were good kids, and he was happy to play between them. 

Hyeongjun won by being quiet and calculating, and everyone should have known better than to trust him. His pronunciation may have had a few hiccups, but his mind was as sharp as a knife and he came to win. 

Next they played a game of mafia which was also explosive with eleven people. Seungwoo was the first narrator, and it took all of his strength to not graze the tops of the two cutest heads with his fingertips as he walked around the circle because he didn’t want to accidentally screw up the game. He picked Minhee, Eunsang, and Yohan to be the mafias. Seungyoun was the doctor, and Dohyon was the police officer. This way no one would notice if he played favorites or if he excluded them specifically. It was the perfect plan.

Wooseok was the first to be accused as a mafia member because, if they were honest, he just looked guilty. 

He pleaded for his life, but was executed almost unanimously even if he screamed “no” in the high-pitched frantic way he did when he was accused of anything. 

For the next round, ghost Wooseok glared at Seungwoo, and Seungwoo shrugged.  _ It’s not my fault no one trusts you! _

Minhee, Eunsang, and Yohan stuck their tongues out at Wooseok who let out a barely audible gasp. He had been betrayed by the babies and the golden boy. They would most certainly pay. 

The mafia members took out Dongpyo, the doctor saved Yohan (like a fool), and the police officer, Dohyon, asked about Seungyoun who was certainly not a mafia.

Minhee was the first mafia taken out, and it seemed to be a win for the citizens except no one expected Eunsang to be the mastermind behind it all. The ghost citizens could only sit back and watch as the soft spoken but loudest laugher of the babies picked off every last member of the circle until he was the only one left.

By the end of it, the kids were hungry again, and so was he and the other older friends.l so they ordered a bunch of takeout. It was really too much food, but this was their first chance in months to share a meal together as a whole so it was worth it. It also felt nice to take care of the youngest ones who needed to eat the most while they were still growing. They ordered pizza, two types of chicken (one spicy and one plain), chicken feet, and Chinese food because everyone was in the mood for jjajangmyeon for some reason. 

The food came in waves, but Seungwoo wasn’t very hungry anymore. It was the lie that sat in his stomach, weighing him down that took over. It was just for a night. He could pretend for a few more hours. Wasn’t hiding supposed to be fun? Like a secret shared between the three of them? But maybe it would have been a fun secret if they weren’t allowed to be affectionate with each other too. They could hold hands and feed each other, and sure they got heckled for it, but he wanted someone to hold his hand too. It was fine. He would just be clingy when everyone left.

As the meal went on, the conversation picked up again, and it wasn’t to his advantage.

“Seungwoo, I’m worried about you,” Hangyul said with a mouthful of pizza. 

“Why’s that?” He asked, surprised.

“You’ve been alone for a while, and not that it’s any of my business, but you’re not the kind of person who likes to be alone.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted. The other two kept their heads down, focused on their own food. “I’m not really looking for anyone right now.”

“Yeah, but you need to get out some. Go on a few dates. Seungyoun, you know some people, right?”

Seungwoo swallowed.

“What?” Seungyoun said, surprised. “Oh, yeah, I know lots of people.”

“You can set him up with one of your friends, right?” Hangyul said, trying to be helpful.

“I can talk about it with him later if he wants,” Seungyoun said, his voice flat and nonchalant. 

“What about Yibo or Hyunsik,” Yohan suggested. “They both seem like his type.”

“I don’t really think–,” Seungwoo said before Seungyoun interrupted.

“Yeah, I’ll ask them,” he said. “You’ll probably get along with either of them.”

Something about the situation made his stomach churn, and Seungwoo wanted to be anywhere else but in that room. It had been too easy for him to say something like that as if he could just set him up with someone. Maybe he had been wanting to but just needed an excuse to say something. Maybe they would be happier if it was just the two of them…

He sat up and stuffed some of their trash into an empty bag and headed towards the kitchen where he couldn’t be seen. He needed a moment to gather himself in private so he could go back and pretend like he wasn’t upset. It wasn’t like boyfriend number one didn’t just offer to set him up with someone else while boyfriend number two couldn’t even look up from his food…

He couldn’t go back in there. He was devastated. So he started washing dishes to keep himself grounded. The tears tugged at the back of his throat like they were just waiting for an excuse to come out. He wished they would just be honest with him if that’s what they wanted…

“Leave those,” Seungyoun said, coming in quietly behind him with his own bag of trash. “We can clean up after everyone leaves. 

It was just the two of them, and it felt like there was a vacuum of his own emotions sucking him into a black hole. He closed his eyes, biting back whatever it was that desperately clawed its way back to the surface and willed him to leave him alone to calm himself down.

“Are you okay?”

He let out an exhausted breath and slumped over the sink, soaking the front of his sweater. “I’m great.”

“Hey, don’t lie to me,” he said, turning him around to face him. “We don’t lie to each other. People don’t sigh like that when they’re great.”

“Are we still lying to them?” He asked, bitter and hurt but without accusation. He wanted the truth as quickly and painlessly as possible, and he didn’t want to have to beg for it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, quietly. “I’m not going to set you up with anyone, I just wanted them to stop asking you about it. Hangyul only wants what’s best for you. You know how he is, and I didn’t want him to offer to talk to one of his friends.”

“It felt so real,” his voice shook, and even though Seungyoun was trying to make him feel better, he couldn’t chase his doubts away. “Now I don’t know what I mean to you.”

Seungyoun grabbed his shoulders and looked into his swollen eyes. “I love you and Wooseok. It’s just a weird situation because we don’t know how to tell the others yet. Wooseok and I would both do anything to make you happy, and I’m so sorry that I hurt you. It was making me sick.”

Seungwoo sniffled, the ache in his chest burning down through his stomach.

“Imagine if you had to go on a date with one of Hangyul’s friends without us. What if we had to double date with some stranger to make sure our boyfriend didn’t have a bad time? And then what if he tried to kiss you? We would both have to fight him, and then we’d all go to jail.”

He let out a weak laugh, and Seungyoun took his face in his hands gently, but it felt secure and calming. He closed his eyes tight, unsure if he had the strength to hold it together anymore, but Seungyoun kissed him and the tension he didn’t realize he was holding in his jaw released and a soft warmth spread through his body down to his toes and fingertips.

He inhaled sharply, a wave of emotions crashing into him as the other quietly reminded him with just a kiss that he had been overreacting. They did love him, and he knew that. Truthfully, it was his idea to keep the secret, and he knew that if he asked, they would be happy to tell the world. 

So he kissed him back deeply and gratefully, wrapping his glove covered arms around his neck, careful not to drip any water down his back. Seungyoun smiled against his mouth, and even though a straggling tear slipped out onto the other’s cheek, he was feeling a lot better. He could get through the last half of the night, but he was going to be the middle spoon that night whether they liked it or not.

“OH MY GOD,” Dongpyo screamed at the top of his lungs. 

They tore apart from each other red faced, but the damage had been done. The others ran in from the living room to see what was wrong.

Seungwoo tried to shush him, but Dongpyo was in shock. “You!”

“What happened?!” Yohan said, frantic.

“They were kissing!” Dongpyo screeched.

“WHAT?!” Everyone said, crowding the door. 

Hangyul tore through the group and grabbed the eldest by the collar, and if Seungwoo hadn’t been so panicked from being suddenly caught, he would have killed him for it. “How could you do this to Wooseok?!”

“Oh no!” Wooseok jumped in. “It’s fine! Just a friendly bro smooch!”

His eyes were wild and just as stressed as they were. 

_ “Bro smooch?”  _ Hangyul said suspicious. “You never give us any  _ bro smooches.” _

“Ah, really?” Seungwoo had to think quickly. “Do you want one?”

Wooseok and Seungyoun both side-eyed him. For a moment Hangyul considered it, but Wooseok leapt in and kissed Seungwoo on the mouth first.

“See!” He said, his voice high pitched. “Bro smooches! Even I can do it!”

“No, that isn’t what they were doing,” Dongpyo said, hurt like he had caught his hero helping his other friend cheat on his other friend which is exactly what he thought he saw them doing. “They were making out. With tongue.”

“B–bro tongue,” Seungwoo said, stuttering and out of explanations. 

He heard Wooseok exhale like he was going to kill him. 

No one was buying it. 

“How can you be okay with this,” Hyeongjun said quietly to Wooseok which was a different kind of heartbreaking, because he was like Wooseok’s son, and everyone knew that. The room became quiet and still like everyone was afraid to speak. The pain on Wooseok’s face was too much to handle, and Seungwoo felt like he could burst. What was he supposed to do?

“It’s not what you think,” Wooseok said, soft and calm. “I promise. It’s okay.”

“How?” Hyeongjun said. “They’re doing this right under your nose.”

“Because–,” Wooseok started, but it was Seungwoo who interrupted him. 

“Because Seungyoun and I are in a relationship,” he said, earning eight different confused reactions.

“I thought Seungyoun was dating Wooseok,” Minhee said. 

“Me too,” Junho added. “But it was Seungwoo?”

“No, yes, well,” Seungwoo said.

“No, that makes sense,” Hangyul said, looking at Seungyoun specifically. “I mean I don’t know how you guys are okay with it, but Seungyoun could easily date two people.”

Seungwoo and Wooseok weren’t sure how they were supposed to react to that.

“So how are you okay with it,” Hyeongjun asked Wooseok again.

“Because I’m  _ also dating Wooseok,”  _ Seungwoo said, tired of keeping their secret. There was no point in keeping it if they thought he was hurting Wooseok, or if they thought Seungyoun was cheating, or if they thought Wooseok was letting his friends walk all over him, or if they thought Seungwoo was ruining their relationship.

The eight others erupted in a chorus of shouts of confusion, and he expected them all to be furious, but he was pretty sure they were just trying to collectively do math.

“Seungwoo is dating Seungyoun?” Eunsang said.

“And Seungyoun is dating Wooseok?” Dongpyo said.

“And Wooseok is dating Seungwoo?” Yohan said. 

“Yes,” the three responded, trying to keep up, themselves.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Hangyul cut through again. “Is anyone else here dating Seungwoo, Seungyoun, or Wooseok?”

The seven looked at each other suspiciously while mumbling their own no’s. 

“Is anyone  _ not here  _ dating Seungwoo, Seungyoun, or Wooseok?”

The room was quiet and expectant, and it took a moment for the three to realize they were being asked the question that time.

“No!”

“Absolutely not!”

“It’s just us!”

Hangyul turned back and assessed the others’ expressions before looking Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok over. “Are you guys happy?”

“Yes,” they all said, surprised by the question.

Hangyul turned back. “Does anyone here have a problem with this?”

“No,” the seven kids muttered. 

“Cool,” Hangyul said, satisfied. “Dongpyo, are you scarred for life?”

“A little bit,” he admitted.

Hangyul nodded in thought. Seungwoo normally took charge in these situations, but apparently he had been demoted. 

“Does anyone want ice cream,” Hangyul asked, taking them all by surprise.

They seven kind of agreed, but weren’t sure what he was getting at.

Hangyul cleared his throat. “Does anyone want Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok to buy us all ice cream to make up for traumatizing us and lying to us?”

“Yes!” They cheered, finally getting what he was trying to say, and Seungyoun snorted. Wooseok glared at him, but he just smiled back at him. They didn’t hate them. They may have all wanted to fight Seungwoo for both hiding it and revealing it this way, but it didn’t turn out as bad at the three originally thought it would. 

One by one they lost interest and returned to the living room for more food and games. 

_ “Bro kisses my ass,”  _ Hangyul said under his breath as he left with Yohan and Dongpyo. 

Eventually Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok were left in the kitchen with a basin of half finished dishes and a crisis to process.

“Kissing in the kitchen?” Wooseok said, rubbing his temple.

“To be fair, that's how I caught you guys,” Seungwoo said, and Wooseok sighed.

Seungyoun draped his arms around Wooseok, propping himself up. “It’s okay.”

“Why though?”

And Seungwoo realized that Wooseok had tried to clean up a mess that he wasn’t there to see them make without him. He probably felt his own different kind of betrayal quietly.

“Because he thought I was trying to get rid of him,” Seungyoun said quietly so that their voices wouldn’t carry to the other room. Seungwoo winced expecting to be scolded for being silly, but instead Wooseok loosened himself from Seungyoun (who didn’t mind at all) and wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on his chest followed by Seungyoun who wrapped his arms around the both of them and placed his chin on Wooseok’s head.

“We’re better together,” Wooseok said, his voice muffled.

Seungwoo rubbed the backs of their heads. He was given two hands for a reason. “I know. I’m sorry I was being stupid.”

“I hope you never feel like a third wheel,” Wooseok said. “Because we love you the most in the whole world.”

“Nothing would be the same without you,” Seungyoun added. “I don’t even want to think about it. It’s two to one, don’t even think about going on any dates.”

Seungwoo laughed, ready to cry again. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Are you guys done yet,” Dohyon shouted from the living room. “Who’s going to go get the ice cream?”

Seungwoo raised his head from the pile. “I’m going!”

He left the house to go get the ice cream for the kids as part apology, part show of gratitude, and part bribe. The convenience store was right up the road, so it wouldn’t take long, and, truthfully, he needed the fresh air. 

“Wait!” Wooseok trotted down the sidewalk after him with his little purposeful legs. He crashed into his back with a big hug that almost knocked him forward off his feet.

Seungwoo let out an  _ oof  _ at the impact. “What are you doing?”

“Going to the store with you,” he said proud, taking his hand. “We never get to do stuff just the two of us when the kids are around, and I feel like it’s my turn to make you feel better.”

“You don’t have to…” he said, but he happily swung his hand that held the smaller’s as they walked together.

“Did you cry,” Wooseok said.

He considered saying no. “A little bit.”

“Then I have to,” he said with no intention of going back alone. “But if you want kisses from me, you’re going to have to wait until everyone leaves.”

“No more bro smooches?” Seungwoo teased.

He let out a louder  _ oof  _ as Wooseok elbowed him for making fun of him. Instead of rubbing his wound, he tugged the other’s arm closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Wooseok smiled until the apples of his cheeks pushed his glasses up, proud of himself. He reached out into his back pocket and pulled out a little black card. “The ice cream is on Seungyoun.”

“Does he know?”

“Isn’t this his fault?”

Seungwoo considered it and also considered how much ice cream they were going to have to buy to make everyone happy. “Yes, it was absolutely his fault. He did it.”

Wooseok nodded in agreement.

As they purchased enough ice cream to store meat in at Seungyoun’s literal expense, Seungwoo felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders knowing that he didn’t lose his family for his home or his home for his family.

Maybe he needed to learn how to trust the ten of them to love him for who he was the way that he loved and supported each of them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I really hope you liked it, and I hope any dedicated seungseok or ryeonseung or even seungcat shippers were able to enjoy it too!
> 
> Please let me know what you think if you want ^^


End file.
